


You Are My Children

by HuyanaShadowheart



Series: Bliss and Madness, Holiness and Sins [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, light mentions of previous abuse, light mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: Joseph finally takes you with him to one of his sermons, but you are interrupted by your old colleagues from the Sheriff’s department.





	You Are My Children

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the next one. xD Just something in between packing all my stuff in boxes xD I was thinking about maybe writing two more parts to this series and then ending it with the end of the world, maybe. I don’t know yet xD

Days had passed since you had told Joseph that you didn’t like being holed up in a lonely cabin, and ever since, he had made sure that you weren’t alone. Whether he took the time to visit you and talked to you about God and the world and what God had in store for the both of you, or Faith came along, brought you food, clothes and anything else you needed. She already treated you like part of the family, apparently sensing the bond that had begun to grow between you and Joseph. You had even accepted the Book of Joseph and promised to read it when you found the time.

                You couldn’t really explain it, but in the days that followed your strange encounter with John, you felt like you were slowly coming home. As if you had been away for such a long time that you only gradually realized you were home again. And you knew, part of that feeling of coming home, was the time Joseph took out of his quite busy day to spend with you. You were a little bit ashamed to admit that you had growing feelings for the man you were actually supposed to arrest a little over a week ago. And you certainly weren’t about to tell anybody that – yet.

                It was a lovely Sunday morning when Joseph came to you again. But instead of sitting down next to you on the porch, he asked you to get in the car with him. ‘If you want to, I would you to come to my sermon today,’ he replied when you asked him where you were supposed to go.

                ‘Of course. I’d like that. Gives me an excuse to get away from this cabin,’ you said with a faint smile on your lips. Although your stomach twisted when you thought of setting foot into another church. Your former family really had done a number on you, made it hard for you to shake the bitter aftertaste whenever you were alone and focused on working on your faith. Whenever Joseph was with you, he always seemed to notice when you had your doubts and tried to show you gently that you didn’t need to be afraid anymore.

                Neither of you said a word while Joseph drove to the church, the same church where you had met him for the first time. When you went inside, Faith waved you over to sit with her and the rest of the Seed siblings. Jacob and John still eyed you warily, they hadn’t seen you in days and they obviously still didn’t trust you. Faith smiled at you and happily held your hand while you listened to Joseph give his sermon. You had to avert your eyes a few times, unless you wanted them to wander from the back of his shoulders further downwards.

                But as last time, the sermon was interrupted as the doors of the church opened – and your old colleagues walked in. Pratt, Hudson, Sheriff Whitehorse and even the Marshall stood in the entrance. They slowly walked down the aisle and you stood up and moved to stand next to Joseph. When your colleagues saw you, their eyes widened. They obviously hadn’t expected you to still be alive, nor dressed similarly to Faith. You didn’t show any signs of abuse or torture, the only new thing was the almost feverish glare you looked at them with and how you flexed your muscles next to Joseph, ready to defend him.

                Unlike last time though, your old colleagues had their weapons drawn – apart from the Sheriff, who was still trying to get everybody to calm down and put their weapons away. But this time, they didn’t listen.

                ‘Joseph Seed, we’ve come to arrest you on charges of kidnapping and torture. And we want our Deputy back,’ the Marshall said.

                ‘You are not going to take him,’ you replied. You took another step forward, moving slightly in front of Joseph, so you were shielding a part of him with your own body.

                ‘I don’t care what they did to you, Rook. Whether they brainwashed you or tortured you, but we are here to do our job and we will arrest you too if you stand in the way of justice,’ Burke said and he himself stepped forward as well.

                ‘They didn’t brainwash me. They treat me with respect and civility. Joseph is right, Burke. The world is on the brink of a collapse and we will not survive if we don’t act. So no, I am not moving an inch. You want to take him, you’ll have to go through me first.’

                ‘Fine.’ The Marshall lifted his gun and aimed at Joseph. Before you knew what you were doing, you pushed Joseph out of the way when you heard a shot ring out and then your left shoulder exploded in pain. Your instincts took over and you elbowed Burke in the face, brought your hand down hard on his wrist to make him give up his gun. When he did, he sank to his knees, his other hand pressed to his face. You had unintentionally broken his nose. You cocked the gun and were almost ready to pull the trigger, but you felt a hand on your right shoulder.

                When you turned your head, you saw Joseph shaking his head at you. Today was not the day for further bloodshed. You lowered the weapon, surrendered it to Joseph without protest.

                ‘Leave, or you will regret it. As I told you the last time, God will not let you take me,’ Joseph said. You watched as your former colleagues holstered their guns, Pratt pulled Burke to his feet and they slowly backed out of the church. Burke stared at you with a mixture of hatred and wonder. As if he wanted to ask what had happened to the former Deputy.

                But that Deputy had found faith, had finally come home. After years spent in darkness, you now saw the light.  


End file.
